


A Little Girl's Dream

by corvidae9



Category: Addams Family - All Media Types, The Sandman (Comics)
Genre: Autographs, Gen, Hero Worship, the best kind of nightmare
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 10:38:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10161305
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/corvidae9/pseuds/corvidae9
Summary: Wednesday casts a very specific summons.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sandman/Addams Family crossover, written back in 2005 in response to the awesome piece of interest art made for me my the incredibly talented icarusinwax, which can be found [here](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/corvidae9/media/sandmanwednesday.jpg.html)

It had been relatively easy, really. Grandmama slept more than usual those days and in her cozy box and heard little. Pugsley was disposed of by giving him the task of digging up Uncle Shrim, now laid beneath a concrete slab with tales of the great and mysterious riches buried alongside him. Mother was glad she'd taken up a new interest.

Grandmama's ingredients and books, lying about for want of eager hands wanted no more and Wednesday set to work, pulling a stool over to help her reach the tallest cabinets, lockpick in hand.

...

Night fell and she sat propped against her headboard, plaits carefully tended to, dress freshly starched; clutching her headless bear in one hand, the swirling purple potion in the other. It had taken her two days to memorize the spell to go with it but once she had it done, she'd never forget.

Murmuring the first part of the spell, Wednesday took a cautious sip of the potion that tasted of bat wings and grape elixir and dusty rattling shelves, and then another before corking the bottle and lying back. Bottle held tightly to her chest, the bear fell from her hands forgotten and she slipped into a Corporeal Dream.

Her toys and amusements swirled and reformed, dolls becoming real children in distress, discarded parts becoming animate. Thing slipped into the room to court a forgotten limb and an errant cat sprang from behind the wardrobe, making rattling and purring sounds. Rising from her bed, Wednesday stood nervously waiting for Him, expression stoic as ever.

Afraid she'd done something wrong, afraid she'd have to watch Thing and his disturbing advances all night, her attention jumped suddenly to a patch of growing darkness in the corner of the room. Hiding her hands behind her back so they wouldn't bely her fear (as obviously, she had none), she stood stock still, waiting.

The shadow grew and flexed and was a shadow no more as her dream reality reformed around the stately King of Dreams, approaching her with vaguely disapproving gaze.

Bowing her head, Wednesday would have smiled, if she ever did such a thing, settling for an awed smirk. "My lord Morpheus."

Morpheus towered over the small girl dressed like too much like his sister and frowned, eyes a slight spark set too far back if at all. Wednesday could almost see inky black clouds floating around him as he spoke, as if his voice wasn't really audible even in dreams. "Child. You have interfered with the Dreaming with your potions and spells. Shall I banish you from my kingdom forever life..." his brow furrowed as he added, "...such that it is?"

Alarmed, Wednesday shook her head vehemently, speaking quickly to avoid his further displeasure. "No sire. I only... I want you to take me with you. Make me a nightmare."

The King of Dreams regarded her thoughtfully, with what might have been a hint of a smile upon his lips. "You do not belong here. You are mortal. Nearly."

Looking up hopefully, Wednesday tried again. "But I could! I do! In dreams I could ravage and destroy; I'd never be held accountable, never have to hide the bodies--" Eyes alight with dark wonder and adoration, she went on, "I could be your faithful henchman, dispensing well-deserved terror and then begin afresh every night. Mother always said that girls can seek out whatever hellish crusade they want, and I want to be a nightmare!"

Now openly amused, Morpheus laid a pale hand on girl's shoulder. "You are meant to be a waking nightmare and as such, already have a place." Strangely moved he bent slightly to whisper, "but I would be proud to have created such a very good nightmare, otherwise." Straightening, he pulled back his hand and folded his arms, stern once more. "When your potion wears off, you are to return and think no more of this, do you understand?"

Eyes downcast, disheartened though glowing from the praise, Wednesday nodded sullenly. "Yes sir."

"And do you understand that if you meddle once more I _will_ take measures to ensure that it never happens again?"

Glow fading rapidly, Wednesday nodded again. "Yes sir."

With a very small nod, Morpheus said, "Very well. Sleep well, Miss Addams."

The edges began to fade around him again and Wednesday looked up, panicked, suddenly sure she'd never see him again. "Wait!"

Solidifying once again, Morpheus peered at the girl, displeased.

Wednesday gulped and pulled a small notepad from her pocket, holding it out to him, wide-eyed in her hero-worship. "Please?"

Morpheus arched an eyebrow and looked at her long and hard before finally taking the notepad, scrawling something upon it and handing it back.

Taking the notepad back with nearly shaking hands, Wednesday grinned. "Will I ever see you again?"

The answer was always 'no'. The answer always had to be 'no'.

He watched her carefully, leaving an answer hanging in the air as he slipped into another dream.

_"Perhaps."_


End file.
